russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Iskul Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13
Januay 5, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) In line with IBC-13’s commitment to bringing action-packed sports, quality dramas and light entertainment programs, pioneering your all-time favorite homegrown comedy shows on Philippine television with the success of Maya Loves Sir Chief as the country’s no. 1 family-oriented sitcom and T.O.D.A.S. remained as the longest-running and multi-awarded comedy gag show on Philippine TV, the Kapinoy Network strengthens a new Saturday night habit for high school girls with a sitcom that combines Filipinos’s love for the K-12 curriculum in the high school level for teens and young girls, and TV viewers’ fondness for laugh-out-loud hilarious antics. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 with the much-awaited return of the classic Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom Iskul Bukol, now in a millennial high school era of the sitcom, featuring today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano together with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom, premiering this Saturday (January 7). The program also features the Cosplay Queen Alodia Gosiengfiao, who will play a high school teacher at the classroom of the public high school Diliman High School. On its 40th anniversary of the sitcom, Iskul Bukol will be the first ever sitcom of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats and revive the original 70s and 80s sitcom that will be turned into a curriculum-based sitcom, which will focus on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends as well as the funny side of high school life, featuring the three pretty high school teenagers. According to IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Secarats owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr., the light and funny school-oriented sitcom that aims to bring back the glory days of primetime sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered and aligned to the K-12 curriculum. She also added that the millennial high school era of Iskul Bukol based on the K-12 curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) and coincided under the administration of President Rodrigo Duterte. Mr. Fu, Mely, JC, Justin (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Alodia, Patrick, Andres (school uniform), Tess, Aldred, Victor Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in a high school level. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Meanwhile, from the success of her school-themed teleserye based the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, one of the sitcoms’ lead stars Keith is very pretty because she is ready for the new role as one of its lead stars and excited for the project because she herself enjoy high school life. “Showcasing an array of millennial characters, their hilarious encounters and feel-good pranks, the curriculum-based program will surely make viewers laugh in the most interesting high school teenagers while teaching the good values and the lession for high school girls,” Keith said.‘ According to the K-12 curriculum of DepEd, Iskul Bukol will educate its viewers with the millennial high school era of the sitcom for public high school in every episode. One innovation that is sure to delight viewers is the introduction of Diliman High School wherein the characters encounter the lessons in good values in and outside the home, and develop the classmates' friendship. “I’m really honored to be part of Kapinoy Comedy’s sitcom Iskul Bukol. This is my first ever project, so I’ll do my best,” said Raisa added that she’s a model of Secarats Artist Group, where she started doing comedy. May bagong henerasyon ng Diliman High School classmates sa IBC and Secarats-produced sitcom pa rin. For her part, Joyce is pretty she has finally been given her first major role in a TV sitcom. She said, “I'm beautiful as a high school classmate ako sa IBC at Secarats, kay sir Francisco Abuan, Jr., sa trust na binigay nila sa eskwela ako.” Meanwhile, besides Keith, Raisa and Joyce of Iskul Bukol, and most talked about Secarats Artist Group, just like Cherryz Mendoza and Via Saroca, a lot of leading talented young stars who do shows with IBC-13 under Secarats management. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Joining Keith, Raisa, Joyce, Tonton and Alodia in the millennial cast of Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, the gay principal of Diliman High School, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident teacher of Diliman High School, Kazel Kinouchi as Teacher Kazel, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School, Patrick Destura as the high school boy Patrick Loyzaga, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla and introducing Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Victor Basa as the coach of Diliman High School himself Raffy. Also part of the sitcom are Cacai Bautista as Cacai Escalera, Matthew Mendoza as the foster father Mr. Matthew, Mariel Rodriguez as Mariel Ungasis, Boom Labrusca as Luigi Ungasis, Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola, Leann Ganzon, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Miguel David. It is under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. Iskul Bukol is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the production unit and the line producer of IBC-13 that accepted their young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday, and created the top-rating Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta, the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House and the romantic drama series You Light Up My Life. Follow the hilarious and exciting high school teen story of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce and Raisa Ungasis in Iskul Bukol which will premiere this Saturday (January 7), 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. Watch the trailer of “Iskul Bukol” here: